


you don't miss a thing

by bestthreemonths



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestthreemonths/pseuds/bestthreemonths
Summary: Christen and Tobin talk about faith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wooohoooo it's Ficmas y'all

“Can you tell me about Jesus?”

 

Christen’s voice is small when it breaks through the silence in the dark hotel room she shares with Tobin. It’s their first camp since starting… whatever this is, but neither one of them wants to talk to the staff about why they shouldn’t be rooming together, so the luck of the draw lands them together.

 

They find themselves practicing more self-control than ever before, because while it might be nice to have closed doors behind which they can kiss chastely, there’s too much temptation for it to turn into something more. That’s why Christen finds herself changing in the bathroom and awkwardly averting her eyes when Tobin lies in bed in just shorts and a sports bra. They haven’t slept together yet, but they also aren’t really  _ together _ together yet either.

 

Tobin chuckles lightly, and Christen can hear her turn over in bed, probably to face her, though she can’t tell in the dark. Every night ends with them in separate beds, talking softly about everything they can think of before drifting off to sleep, never ending their conversations.

 

“Tell you about Jesus?” Tobin asks.

 

“Yeah,” Christen says. “I know the basics, like God and all that, but for you. I’ve always wanted to understand.”

 

Tobin laughs. “We have training in the morning and it's already midnight.”

 

“I'm serious,” Christen says. “You don't have to, like, preach to me. But your faith is important to you, and I want to know about it.”

 

“Alright,” Tobin agrees. “Well, where do I start? Um, I was obviously raised in the church, so I knew about God and Jesus forever.”

 

“So they're different?”

 

“Well, Jesus is the son of God, but He’s also fully God. And fully man, but… it's complicated.”

 

“Okay, more on that later.”

 

“When I was little I heard in Sunday school that in order to get to heaven you had to accept Jesus as Lord or you'd go to hell, so I did.”

 

“That's… heavy.”

 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Tobin agrees. “I struggled with it for a long time, and I had so many questions that never got answered because I was too scared to ask. And when I got older, it got harder. I didn't have anyone to talk to about what would happen to my parents because they got a divorce or if He’d still love me if I liked girls instead of boys.”

 

“That's what gets me,” Christen says softly.

 

“I think I formed my own ideas of who God was and let myself fall by the wayside,” Tobin says. “I figured if I tried really hard to just follow the rules and glorify God, He’d answer all my questions and just fix me in all the places I fell short. But then I met Cheney and A-Rod.”

 

Christen smiles to herself. She's never had a doubt in her mind that their friendship goes a lot deeper than meets the eye.

 

“I wasn't scared to ask them questions,” Tobin says. “And they always seemed so confident in their answers. And they prayed for me and I prayed with them, and I think that's when I really started encountering Jesus.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“When I pray, I don't just talk and ask for things anymore,” Tobin says. “I listen too. And I know it probably sounds crazy, but sometimes I hear Him. Not out loud, but it's like He replaces the thoughts in my head with His answers.”

 

“When do you pray?” Christen asks. She's seen Tobin bow her head before meals and close her eyes during the National Anthem, but it doesn't seem like enough to have as close a bond as Tobin seems to have with this Jesus.

 

“Constantly,” Tobin says. “Whenever I'm quiet or in my zone, I'm talking to Him.”

 

Christen hums her understanding. “Does it bother you?” she asks after a brief pause. “That I'm not, like… a Christian?”

 

“Does it bother you?”

 

“What?” Christen says. “I mean… no, I guess not. But if you--”

 

“Then it doesn't bother me,” Tobin says. “I know you have your own stuff with your spirituality and meditation. Who am I to say who's right?”

 

“I hope we both are,” Christen whispers.

 

“Me too,” Tobin agrees, the weight of Christen’s words hanging between them.

 

“Can you pray for me?” Christen asks. “You know, like when you talk to God?”

 

“I already do,” Tobin says. “Every day. Sometimes multiple times a day. How do you think I got you to be into me?”

  
Christen laughs. “If that's the case, next time you talk to Him, tell Him thanks from me.”


End file.
